


Last Wish

by jjirit



Category: MNL48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjirit/pseuds/jjirit
Summary: Alice have been experiencing series of flashing memories of a girl with her yet she doesn't know anything about her, nothing but her name.
Relationships: Shekinah Arzaga/Alice Margarita De Leon
Kudos: 1





	Last Wish

_I remember you but I don't. You're in my mind yet you're stinging my heart._

Waking up hearing that naughty but angelic voice of yours joining your soft lips for my breakfast, your cooking that I hate because you always end up cutting strawberries in half rather than cutting only its leaves and you cuddling me in bed is one of my favorite scenes of all time.

And, that certain fragrant that hypnotizes me every time you embrace me warmly with your arms with your fast beating heart that I can clearly hear. Your shoulders that makes me feel safe whenever i'm anxious. Your laugh that irritates me because of it's volume yet I still do like. It pisses me off when you hit me but unknowingly, I still love it.

I also love it when you smile as I can see and tease your hideous face. You're a devil as hell but I can't say no to your dirty plans as your bad side will always get supported by me even if you always bully me. You're my most favorite person that I would like to kiss, hug, and take care of.

I've love you more than anyone could ever do. Everything about you is me worth living for. From the very first time I saw you, I knew it was you, I knew that you're going to be mine and i'm going to be yours even tho we started dating in a wrong way. Every time you call my name with annoyance is irritating but is hella cute.

You are someone that I know I knew.

These picture-like things in our head our memories that're suppose to make us remember happiness. What if, a picture it is showing are just flash of blurry and wanted past? These memories hurt instead of making me happy.

_"I will always protect you"_

But,— how? And why?

How can I protect you if you're not even here?

How can I tease you if you're not with me?

How can I wake up without your irritating voice, your savage cuddling?

How can I be happy when all I have is nothing but pain?

Piece by piece, I'm trying to solve this puzzle but, how can I finish it when this puzzle that I'm trying to fix is purely plain flashing memories?

No,— how can I finish this without the hint of what I'm really solving is?

All you left me is pain and rumbled memories.

How can I do this without you?

_How can I be complete without you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm an angst writer so don't look for my address if you don't like where the story will lead to cuz even I myself don't know .-.


End file.
